The invention pertains to a wire rope assembly unit comprising a wire rope and a device for assembling the wire rope, which device is attached to one end of the wire rope and comprises a connecting element, which is arranged on the end surface of one end of the wire rope. The invention also pertains to a means and to a method for producing the wire rope assembly unit.
A wire rope assembly unit of this type is known from prior use. For assembly and disassembly and in the customizing and further processing of the wire rope, a connecting element provided with an eyelet is permanently welded to the end surface of one end. Depending on the application, the wire rope can be connected to an object which is intended to cooperate with the rope, e.g., the hook of a carabineer. The problem is that, at the weld between the wire rope and the connecting element, strong forces are present when the assembly is subjected to bending; these forces can lead to breakage as a result of material fatigue in particular. There is therefore considerable danger associated with the handling of the wire rope.